I Will Love You Until My Dying Day
by Almeida24T
Summary: *FINISHED*Christian is struggling with Satine's death, but when she turns up alive, he won't believe it. Please R+R. no reviews no new chapters, thanks.
1. First trip back

* The words in _italics are Christian's thoughts *_

Chapter 1

          "We should be lovers." Sang Christian soothingly into her eyes.  "We should be lovers, and that's a fact."  He finished.  He wanted her to love him.  But she didn't want him.  She wanted a life, a career, and the Duke could give her just that.

          "Christian, you don't know what your saying I don't love you, and I never have! Now please go away!"  Said Satine staring him blankly in the eyes.  Christian looked distraught.  He knew he could make her love him.  After all, what wasn't there to love?

          "Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky bef – "  

          "Will you please stop!  I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I NEVER WILL, YOU ARE A POOR WRITER WITH NO FUTURE!"  Yelled Satine.  "NOW GET OUT!"   She finished pointing at the door in the rear of the elephant.  Christian felt powerless, and walked slowly to the door that Satine was still pointing at.

          Christian walked out onto the street, and saw Warner, the Duke's dirty work man, was pointing a gun to his head.

          "P- please don't shoot me."  Begged Christian.

          "And why shouldn't I?"  Said Warner with a cheeky grin.

          "Because Satine doesn't want me.  She wants the Duke.  I can't give her the riches she deserves.  I'm sure the Duke can give her more happiness than I ever could."  Said Christian frowning.  

          "It's over Cwistian…………Chwistian, Cwistian, Cwistian."  Said Toulouse shaking him out of a deep nightmare.  He awoke, and it was 8 months to the day of Satine's death.  Tiny beads of sweat peppered his face.  He breathed heavily, and Toulouse was patting his forehead with a cool rag.

          "I miss her so much."  Christian sighed with a single tear dripping out of his eye.

          "You were just dweaming Cwistian, it was just a dweam.  Whatever it was."  Said Toulouse.  Christian rolled over and looked out of the window of his hotel room.  

          "I just wish things were different."  Christian said.

          "We all do Cwistian.  We all wemember that night.  But she did love you Cwistian, she really did."  Said Toulouse slowly walking to the door.  Christian just stared out the window, with tears sliding down his scruffy chin.

          "I know she did."  Christian whispered once Toulouse was out of the room.  Then out of nowhere, a knock came on Christian's door.

          "Toulouse, I am in no mood for any more talk."  Christian said not moving his position.  The knock came again.

          "I said later Toulouse!"  Christian yelled, still not moving.  He closed his eyes for a moment.  _Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight.  The knock came once again.  Christian now being fed up and wanting to wallow in sorrow got up to answer the door.  "I'm not in the mood for any company right now."  Christian said through the door._

          "Christian, open the door, and let me in."  Came a very familiar voice.  Christians face brightened up, and opened the door.  "Good god man, you look terrible."  Said Harold Zidler.  

          "Yeah, well considering the circumstances, I think I'm allowed to look shitty."  Said Christian motioning for Zidler to come into his room.

          "Christian, come to the Moulin Rouge tonight.  There's a show, and I think it'd be good to keep your mind busy.  Please come."  Zidler said while Christian stood at the foot of the window, staring out onto the life of Paris.  Christian sighed.

          "Alright."  Said Christian.  "I'll be there."

          "Wonderful.  I am overjoyed."  Said Zidler.  "Well, I'll leave you to it then."  He finished and walked out.

          _If that old man thinks this'll take my mind off of everything, he is sadly mistaken!_   Christian walked over to the table, got a glass, and poured some Absinthe into it.  He lit a match, and held it over the glass for a moment.  In one swift stroke, the glass was gone.  _If I'm going out, I'd better shave._  Christian walked into his bathroom, and when he emerged he had several pieces of toilet paper over his knicks to stop the bleeding.  He had also showered, and just had a towel around his waist.  He walked over to his closet and put on the Argentineans best suit.  The same one he wore the first night he met Satine.  He put it on, and was just as handsome on the first night, except his smile was different.  It wasn't there. 


	2. At first glance

Chapter 2

          Christian set out.  He was on his way to the one place he dreaded going.  Going back to the Moulin Rouge would bring back every aspect of her death.  He had stayed away from it ever since that fatal day.  _She really did fly away, just like she wanted._  He thought staring at the ground.  He couldn't bear to look up.  His soul felt heavy and his heart ached.  But the worst thing of all is there was nothing anyone could do about it.  He reached the front of the Moulin Rouge and just stared up at it.  All his memories good and bad came rushing back into his mind like a flood of stones.  Every moment he had with Satine all came back.  He couldn't go in.  His body wouldn't let him.  No matter how badly he wanted to, he was frozen there.  There was only one way his body would let him go, and that was back to his hotel room.  So he turned around, and walked back, not even touching the door handle of the Moulin Rouge.

          _Maybe I'll fly away.  Maybe tonight._  He thought to himself, and devising a plan.  _I'll go home, pack, and make my way back to __London__.  Trains usually leave at _midnight___; I'll be able to catch one of them.  His plane was carved in stone.  He was leaving Paris forever, on that night.  He reached his hotel room, and changed from the suit to his other worn and raggedy cloths.  _I'm not going to say goodbye to anyone.  I'm going to disappear; just like she did.  _A tear slide down his cheek, and alongside of his nose.  He was finished packing, but he still had lots of time until he would have to leave.  He lay down on his bed, closed his eyes, and fell asleep._

          "We should be lovers."  He dreamed.  

          "We can't do that."

          "We should be lovers and that's a fact."

          "Though nothing – "

          "Never knew I could feel like this.  Like I've never seen the sky before.  Want to vanish inside your kiss, everyday I love you more and more."  He rolled over in his sleep.  "Come What May, come what may."

          "I will love you until my dying day."  He suddenly awoke.  He heard a voice outside his door.  Could it be her?  Was she alive?  He ran and opened the door, but nothing.  No one was there.  _I dreamt she was at my door. Stop doing this to me!  I can't handle it anymore!  Please, just let me deal with my sorrow in peace.  I need to stop dreaming about her every night!_  He thought as he walked back to his bed.  He looked at his pocket watch.  It was already 3 o'clock in the morning.  He'd definitely missed the train.  _Shit._  He took 3 shots of Absinthe in succession, and passed out on his bed.

           "Today's the day Christian.  Today's the day when dreaming ends."  She whispered into his sleeping ear.  "Christian?  Christian?  Wake up."  He didn't even flinch.  A settling look came over her face.  She lay down next to him, and fell asleep.

          Christian awoke the next morning, with a hangover, and the worst headache of his life.  _Wow, I must be getting bad.  I dreamt that Satine was here.  I am so screwed up.  He went into the bathroom.  He had yet to see the sleeping beauty on his bed.  When Christian was in the bathroom, Satine woke up.  She had indeed been real.  She was alive.  She fluffed up her hair, and looked in a mirror before he came out of the bathroom.  When he emerged, she was sitting on the side of his bed, her back facing towards the bathroom._

          "Oh my god.  Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"  He asked stepping back.  She didn't say anything, but rather she just turned around, reveling her face.


	3. I'm the Green Fairy

Chapter 3

          Christian was speechless.  He just glared in awe at her beautiful face.  The face he hadn't seen in 8 months.

          "Christian.  It's me Christian."  Satine said standing up, and walking towards him.  Christian shook his head.

          "No."  He said.  "Your lying get out!"  

          "Christian!?  It's me, Satine."  She said.  Christian walked over to the door, and opened it.

          "Get out, stop playing with my mind."  Satine didn't move she just stared into his eyes.  "Get out."  He said softly but sternly.  Satine sighed and walked out of the door.  Christian slammed the door behind her, and slid down it and sat on the floor, with his face in his hands.

          "Come what may."  Satine sang softly through the door.  "I'll be at the Moulin Rouge if you change your mind.  I love you."  She said and then left.  She walked out of the hotel, stopped and looked up at his window.  He wasn't there.  She didn't know how he had changed.  She had to explain to him what happened.

          Christian sat at the door crying for an hour.  He finally got up and took a shot of Absinthe and lay down on his bed.  Since her "death" he had become quite a heavy drinker.  He didn't know what to think.  Was it really her?  Was it even possible?  _It looked exactly like her.  She is so beautiful.  But no, how?  I won't believe it; I can't believe it._  He thought to himself.  _But how does she know Come What May?  Zidler must have told her.  That's it he told her to pretend she was Satine, and trick me so I'd be happy again.  Well he can't fool me…I wonder how much he paid her?  Well it's not important.  It's not her, it can't be, it's impossible.  I saw her die, right in my arms.  It's impossible.  And with this Christian started to cry again.  Soon after, Christian fell asleep._

          "Why my dear Duke, You can please a girl in more ways than you know."  Satine said kissing the Duke.

          "Well my dear, anything for the most beautiful woman in the world."  The Duke said.  They kissed again.

          "I'm just glad we got that foolish writer out of our way, now we can be happy."  Satine said.  Christian was looking in the window at this.  

          "His eyes upon your face, his hand upon your hand, his lips caress your skin, it's more than I can stand."  Christian sang into the window causing fog from his breath.  He turned and walked away.  He went back into his hotel room.

          "Toulouse, do you have any rope?"  Christian asked from the large hole in his ceiling.

          "No Cwistian, why?"  Toulouse asked.

          "No reason."  Christian said.  He glared at the full bottle of Absinthe.  He poured a glass and drank it in one furious gulp.

          "Drink all of me Christian.  You know you want to."  Said the green fairy coming to life.

          "I saw- I saw her kissing the Duke."  He told the green fairy.

          "That's why drinking me will make you feel all better inside."  The green fairy said.  Christian nodded and drank the whole bottle.  He stood up, and then collapsed.  Toulouse heard the crash of his body on the floor and came rushing down.

          "Cwistian.  Cwistian.  Wake up. Oh no Cwistian!"  Toulouse screamed.  "Satie come here quick!"  Toulous screamed.

          "Cwistian, can you hear me?  Cwistian."  Toulouse said slapping his face.  Satie came down and took his pulse.

          "Oh my – Toulouse, Christian is dead."  Satie said.  The room went silent.  Toulouse looked around and saw the empty bottle of Absinthe.

          "He dwank himsewf to death."  Toulouse said.

          Christian's eyes snapped open.  He was sweating and panting.  _A dream._  It was just a dream._  He thought as he lay back down, still panting on the bed.  __I'm never drinking again.  Christian could not fall back to sleep.  His mind was still on the Satine imposter.  He lay in his bed going over everything in his mind until dawn.  He looked out the window and saw the morning's first light.  He sat up, and looked over at his closet, then to his mirror.  He stood up, and walked into the bathroom.  He started brushing his teeth.  __Come What May… of course!  Come What May, I will love you until my dying day.  He finally realized what she meant.   The toothbrush dropped out of his mouth into the sink.  He quickly rinsed his mouth, and hurriedly put on a suit._


	4. Satine tells all

Chapter 4

          Christian ran over to the Moulin Rouge.  _I can't believe I never realized it before.  I was too blinded by sadness.  _His hat blew off, he didn't even bother to go back and pick it up.  _She's alive!  She's really alive._  He thought as tears of happiness trickled down his face.  He reached the Moulin Rouge, and ran inside.  No one was there.

          "Hello?" He yelled.  "Is anyone here?  Satine?"  He continued.  But there was no answer.  He walked over to a table and sat down.  He put his face in his hands and cried.  _I must have been dreaming._  Christian looked up to the sound of feet walking towards him.  It was her.

          "Christian.  I've missed you so mu – " Satine started but was cut off by Christian standing up and kissing her.  It was unbelievable.  They broke away, and Christian's eyes were all red and irritated.

          "I'm sorry darling, I – I didn't believe you because it is impossible.  But after I thought about what you said, it made sense.  And I came here as fast as I could.  I love you, I love you so much!"  He said, kissing her again and crying at the same time.  Satine wasn't even as worked up as he was.  He was just so happy to have her back.  Once Christian was calm, Satine sat down.

          "Christian, I think you should sit down."  Satine said.  Christian began to sit down.

          "Where have you been?  Why didn't anyone tell me?  I've been miserable for 8 months, and you've been alive the whole time?"  He asked speaking very quickly, and getting slightly angry that no one told him she was alive.

          "Christian.  We couldn't take the chance of telling you.  It was too big a risk.  But I wanted to; I wanted someone to tell you so much."  Satine said.

          "Well, then where were you?"  He asked placing his hand on her knee.

          "Christian, I had Consumption.  It made it difficult for my lungs to work right, that's why I coughed up so much blood.  It got so bad, because I overworked my lungs all the time.  Every time I sang, or wore very tight dresses, it made it worse, until one day, opening night; I passed out, for a really long time.  I was dying Christian."  She said.

          "Was."  Christian said.

          "Was, not anymore."  She said.  Christian looked up at the ceiling, holding back his tears.

          "I was asleep for a week, and when I awoke, they told me the Duke killed you, so I wouldn't go looking for you.  It broke my heart in more ways that you can imagine.  So I stayed here where I could go be treated.  I was in bed for months.  Then one day Harold came to me and told me that you were alive.  I got right out of bed, but I was still weak, so I couldn't go to see you.  Eventually, I got better, by not doing hardly anything.  Then I had to take time to gain my strength back."  Satine said.

          "Well then why didn't you come to see me then?"  Christian asked.

          "I wanted to, but the Duke was still around.  He didn't know I was alive either, so I had to wait until he left for another place to go out and see anyone.  And that was yesterday he left, so I went to go see you.  But you kicked me out."  Satine finished.

          "I'm sorry baby, I am sorry with my entire being.  I didn't know.  You were dead, how could I know."  Christian said.

          "I know darling.  It's alright. We're together now."  Satine said.

          "Satine, I have something to tell you."  Christian said.

          "Is it bad?"  She asked.

          "No, nothing bad at all, how could anything be bad ever again, I have you."  Christian said.

          "Ok, tell me." 

          "Well, do you still want to fly away from here?"  He asked.

          "I don't know.  Why?"

          "Well, last night before you showed up, I was going to leave.  I was going to go back to London.  But if you want to stay, I will.  I was just going to leave, because everything here reminded me of you.  And no it's not a problem."  Christian said.  Satine looked into his eyes.

          "Well, I was going to start working again."  Satine said.

          "Then we'll stay."  Christian said.  They hugged, and kissed, and together walked into the Elephant, where they first had their magical kiss.


	5. Hide and Seek

Chapter 5

          Christian woke up the next morning feeling that best he's felt in 8 months.  He felt refreshed, loved, and needed.  And he was.  Satine stirred right next to him, and cracked her eyes open.       

          "Good morning darling!"  Christian said planting a giant kiss on her lips.

          "Mmm.  Morning love."  Satine said.  She rolled over.  But Christian rolled her back to where she had just been, and pulled her arms up, so she was sitting up.

          "Ohhh no you don't.  I'm never taking my eyes off of you ever again."  Christian said caressing her shoulder.  Satine just giggled.  "Please excuse me forgetting, but these things I do, you see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue.  And well the thing is, what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!"  Christian sang to her.

          "I love you."  She said, and reached up and kissed him.

          "I'd do anything for you."  Christian said once they broke away.  "Je vous adore, et vous êtes le seul un je veux regarder pour aussi longtemps que j'habite."  He whispered in her ear in French. 

          "I feel the exact same way."  Satine said.

          "I don't ever want to let go of you, but I must for a moment."  Christian said quickly getting out of bed and putting on cloths.

          "Where on earth are you going?"  Satine asked and he was almost at the door.

          "No time to explain darling, I will be back very soon."  Christian said, and with that he was out the door.  Satine just shrugged it off and lay back down.  However, she could not go back to sleep.

          "I will love you until my dying day."  She sang softly to herself while she waited.  After about an hour Christian was still not back.  Satine was becoming restless.  She decided to get dressed.  She put on a light blue dress that had lace on the bottom.  Then she spent a few minutes on her hair and make-up.  Once she was done, Christian was still not back.

          "Where on earth could he be?"  She asked herself, and walked out of the elephant.

          "Darling, I'm back and I can't stand to be away from you any longer."  Christian said as he entered the elephant.  He looked around for a moment.  "Satine?  Where are you?"  He asked to nobody.  He took off his hat, and plopped down on the bed.  _She didn't even leave a note._  He thought.  He took out what he had gone to buy.  A ring.  _I guess she'll have to wait until I'm ready now._  He chuckled to himself, when she came bursting into the room.  He quickly closed the box and put it in his coat pocket.  "Darling, where were you?"  He asked as she walked to him.

          "I was bored here, so I went to go talk to Harold."  She said.  He eyed her up and down.

          "You look amazing.  Don't ever change."  He said putting his arms around her waist and kissing her.  "I have a surprise for you."  He said.

          "Oh really, what is it?"  She asked.  Christian looked sideways, and then back at her.

          "I don't know.  You'll have to find it."  Christian said.  Satine gave him a look of determination.  "I'll give you a hint. It's on the left side of the elephant."  Christian said standing on the left side of the room.  Satine tore apart the bed, her vanity, her closet, and all the furniture on that side of the room.  After about 20 minutes of vigorous looking she sat down on the bed.

          "I give up."  She said.

          "Are you sure?"  Christian asked.

          "Yes, I am."

          "Alright well I'll show you."  Christian said pulling the box out of his coat pocket.

          "That's not fair, it was on you."  She said not realizing what he was holding.  Christian got down on one knee, and opened the box.  Satine gasped, and looked at him with a look of utter shock.

          "Christian, how did you afford this?"  Satine asked.

          "That's not important.  What's important is that I love you.  Satine, will you marry me?"  Christian asked. 


	6. An old friend returns

Chapter 6

          "Christian, I – I wasn't expecting this."  Satine said her hand on her chest staring at the ring.

          "Well, I realized I didn't want to lose you again."  Christian said.

          "You can't afford this."  Satine said.

          "Yes I can.  They published my book."  Christian said.

          "Then why are you still living in that junky hotel?"  Satine asked.  Christian gave her a sideways glance.

          "How about you tell me your answer."  Christian said taking the ring out of the box.  "Because I can't live another second without you."

          "Well, when you put it that way."  Satine said giggling.  "Of course I will!"  She and Christian hugged for a long while, and then kissed.  Christian slid the ring onto her beautiful finger.  Christian and Satine lay on the bed, holding hands; Satine was glaring at her beautiful ring.

          "Because it's good for your mind."  Christian said softly.

          "What?"  Satine asked.  Christian rolled over so he was facing her.  "I was just thinking.  When do you want to get married?"  He asked.  Satine looked up at the ceiling thinking.

          "Immediately."  She responded.  Christian smiled.

          "Satine is alive."  Warner said to the Duke who was now living in London.

          "What?!?!"  The Duke said sharply.  "Who told you this?"  The Duke asked.

          "The boy published a book, and at the end of it, it says she's alive.  He wouldn't make that up right?"  Warner asked.

          "I don't think so."  The Duke said.  "We're going, come on, back to Monmarte."  The Duke said motioning to the door.  The Duke was now even more determined to have her than before.  Knowing that she was with him made his mind ache and his teeth clench.  He grabbed his coat, top hat, and cane, and he and Warner were out the door, catching the next train to Monmarte.  The Duke was staring out the window, thinking about what he was going to do to the boy when he got there. _ I could cut off his fingers, or, I could slice his neck, or even……_

          "We're here sir."  Warner said to the Duke, snapping him out of his evil and deadly thoughts.  

          "Already?"  The Duke asked.

          "It has been 6 hours already."  Warner said helping the Duke out of his seat.  "You were silent the whole trip.  I didn't want to disturb you."  Warner finished.

          "Well, good thinking now let's go find the boy."  The Duke said.

          "Why the boy?  I thought we were here for the girl?"  Warner asked.

          "Oh, we are."  The Duke said with an evil sideways glance.  "We are."


	7. Good News

Chapter 7

          Satine lay on Christian's chest.  He was sleeping, but she wasn't.  Something was keeping her up; a feeling in her stomach.  She felt nauseous, but pain at the same time.  She had never experienced this before.  It was so unbearable, she had to wake him.

          "Christian."  Satine said softly but weak.  He didn't even stir.  "Christian."  She said louder.  His eyes opened just a bit, but then closed again.  "Christian, I – I think I'm going to be sick."  Satine said shaking him.  He finally woke up, to Satine running to the bathroom.

         "Satine, what's the matter, what's wrong?"  Christian asked getting out of bad and following her.  She was on her hands and knees, throwing up.  "Satine, what's the matter?"  Christian asked again.  She was breathing heavily, and beads of sweat were forming on her forehead.  Christian was rubbing her back, and kissing her shoulder.  "Everything is going to be fine.  I'm here with you, and I'm never leaving."  He said to her.

          "I think it's over."  Satine said sitting down.  She sat between his legs, and rested her head on his shoulder.

          "Do you know what caused that?"  He asked stroking her hair.  She shook her head.  "Well, how are you feeling now?"  He asked.

          "Better, but tired."  She replied.  "I think I need to lie down."

          "Alright."  Christian said.  He picked her up, and carried her to the bed, and lay her down.  Satine fell asleep immediately.  Christian grabbed his coat, and left.  He was unshaven, but he didn't care.  He didn't want Satine to be sick again.  He couldn't live without her again.  And now they were getting married, she couldn't be sick again.  Christian wanted to make sure, so he went to see the doctor.  He got there and spoke with the doctor right away.

          "How long has this been going on?"  The doctor asked.

          "About a week I guess, but every time it's different, it started with passing out, and now she's throwing up."  Christian said.  The doctor laughed.  Christian face changed, he was getting a bit mad that the doctor was laughing at his fiancée's sickness.

          "Why are you laughing?"  He asked.  The doctor stopped laughing for a moment.

          "Dear Christian, Satine is perfectly fine."  The doctor said still slightly chuckling.

          "Well, then why is this happening?"  Christian protested.

          "It sounds to me, like she's going to be eating a lot more now."  The doctor said.

          "What do you mean?"  Christian was baffled.  "Why would she start eating more if she was throwing up." 

          "Christian, she's pregnant."  The doctor said.  Christian stared blankly at him for a moment.

          "W – What?"  He asked softly.

          "You heard me."  The doc said.  "It looks like your going to need some time to get used to the idea."  The doctor said.  "Why don't you go home and tell her the good news."

          "Y – Yes, I will."  Christian said standing up.  He shook the doctor's hand, and headed for the door.  The reached out and grabbed the door handle, but turned around and faced the doctor once again.  "Thank you."  He said.

          "You're very welcome."  He said and Christian walked out of the office.  Christian was on his way back to the elephant, when he spotted a familiar face that he did not like.  Warner.  He made his way back to the elephant as fast as he could.  He didn't even begin to think about the Duke right now.  Nothing could ruin his happiness at that moment.  He made his way up the stairs, and opened the door to the room he had left her in.  But she wasn't there.  He checked the bathroom, and she was lying on the floor.  She had obviously gotten sick again.

          "Satine, darling.  I have something to tell you."  He said.

          "Oh Christian, I don't think I can handle anything right now."  Satine said.  Christian looked her up and down, but stopped at her stomach.  He stared at it for a moment and then smiled.

          "Well, I think you're going to have to handle this."  He said.  "Satine, I went to the doctor, and told him about the situation.  Satine, we're going to have a baby."  Christian said smiling.  Satine looked shocked.

          "You can't be serious?  That quick?"  She asked herself.

          "Isn't it fabulous?"  He asked helping her sit up.  Satine smiled.

          "Yes…it is."  She said.  She laughed.  "Christian, we're going to have a baby."  She said and Christian and her hugged for the longest time.  

          "I'll be here to help you darling, every step of the way." He added.


	8. Strike Back

Chapter 8

          "Oh Christian," Satine yelled as he was leaving the house.  "don't forget the chocolate."

          "I won't luv, I promise."  He said as he walked out of the door.  Satine was eating everything she could get her hands on, and then some.  She had blown up like a blimp in 8 short weeks.  Christian was always overtired from running to the market to get her more food, and then waking up with her in the middle of the night to throw it all up again.  Satine didn't seem to get sick in the morning.  It always hit her in the middle of the night.  But Christian pledged to help her and be there always, and that's just what he was going to do.

          Christian was walking down the street with a basket full of fruits and vegetables.  He didn't care how much she wanted chocolate, he wanted a healthy fiancé and baby, and it was his responsibility to make sure she was eating right.  But just to satisfy her request, he grabbed one small chocolate block on his way to pay for the food.  His bill for his wife was 26 francs.  That was a lot for one small girl, although, she wasn't too small anymore.  Christian returned about a half hour after he left his soon to be wife lying on the bed.  He opened the door but she was no where to be found.

          "Satine darling, I'm back."  He said looking around the elephant.  All of a sudden he heard the pitter patter of feet running in his direction.  Satine came running around the corner.

          "What took you so long, I'm starving."  She said, reaching for the chocolate.

          "No no no my dear."  He said taking the chocolate from her and handing her a carrot.

          "A carrot?"  She said looking at it strangely.

         "Yes, you want our baby girl to be healthy don't you?" He said.  Satine looked up at him lovingly.

          "And what if it's a boy.  He'll be just like you."  She said kissing him.  Christian put a hand on her belly.

          "But I want a girl.  So she will be as beautiful as her mother, and have amazing talents."  He said.

          "But a boy would be a fabulous writer."  She said taking a bit of the carrot, and giving Christian a satisfying look.

          "I guess it doesn't matter if it is a boy or a girl, because we will love it just the same."  Christian said.  "But I just hope it comes with one thing."  He said lying Satine on the bed, and lying next to her.

          "And what's that?"  She asked.  Christian looked down at his fiancé's ring, then back up to her.

          "Your eyes."  He said.  Satine smiled and kissed his beautiful soft lips that filled her with such passion.

~*~

          The doors to the Moulin Rouge opened, and with a loud bang, they closed once again, with a man in front of them.  Harold Zidler recognized the face right away.  He walked towards the figure of a man, but there was no man inside that body.  Just a despicable excuse for a person.

          "My dear Duke, it's so wonderful to see you again."  Harold said walking towards him with open arms.  Warner pulled a gun out and pointed it at Zidler.

          "Save it Zidler.  Where is Satine?"  The Duke said.  Harold overcome with his own fear of death told the Duke where Satine and Christian were living.

          "They're inside the elephant."  Zidler said.  Warner pulled the gun away from Zidler's head. The Duke simply turned around and walked out of the Moulin Rouge for the last time.  He and Warner made their way to the elephant. 

~*~

          Satine darling, I'm going to take a bath, do you have enough food to last you here for that long?"  Christian joked with a smile on his face.

          "That's so funny darling.  Just go, you stink anyways."  She laughed at her own joke.

          "I love you."  He said, and then went into another room.  Satine had already eaten all the chocolate Christian had bought, so she reached for a piece of celery.  She crunched miserably on it yearning for something sweet.  Just then a knock came on the door.

          "I'll get it darling."  Satine said.

          "Alright, but be careful."  Christian yelled thorough a closed door.  Satine was giggling as she made her way to the door.  When she opened it up there was a gun in her face.  She let out a scream.

          "Gun down Warner."  The Duke said from behind him.  Warner put the gun down, and stepped aside reveling the Duke.

          "Well, well, well.  You don't look dead to me."  The Duke said.  Christian had heard the scream and wrapped a towel around his waist and came running out to find the Duke.

          "What are you doing here?  Leave now, you have no business here."  Christian yelled standing in front of Satine.  "Satine protect yourself and the baby."  Christian said.

          "Oh so you're expecting are you?"  The Duke said.  "Well I'm expecting something too.  I'm expecting you to leave."  The Duke said staring Christian in the eyes.  The Duke grabbed the gun from Warner's hand, and locked it.  In one easy stroke of his finger a bullet was impaled into Christian's chest.  Christian collapsed on the bed.  Satine came running over tears streaming down her eyes.

          "Satine, I – I love you."  Christian said.  Satine was sniffling and tears were falling onto Christian's wound. 

          "You'll be fine darling, I love you too.  You'll be fine."  Satine said kissing his lips. 

          "Take care of our baby.  Make sure you tell it stories about its dad."  He said softly, and with short breath.

          "Christian, you'll be fine I can't do this alone.  I need you.  Every step of the way, remember."  Satine said with a fake smile.  Christian smiled back.

          "I love you forever."  He said.  Satine buried her face into his neck crying.  When she looked up, Christian's lifeless body lay in her hands.  By this time the Duke and Warner had long since been gone.  Satine lay her head down on his stomach.  She eventually stopped crying, and was silent there for hours.  Then she sang softly, her head still resting on his stomach.

          "Come What May, I will love you until my dying day."


End file.
